moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Capella
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... Capella was born the only child to an arcanist and his simple wife in grand city of Mac'Aree. A solemn, quiet child, Capella did not have many friends and grew up wrapped in the world of stories and mythology that her father supplied for her in his many books. Though they were certainly not part of the upper class of Argus, Capella enjoyed a simple and quiet childhood and a gentle, sweet mother. It was here that she was taught virtue and respect for her peers, though it was not often given to her, and Capella would be found guilty on more than one occasion for losing her temper with a particularly forward boy. She was raised lovingly, but with much thought - though she was expected to take up the traditional role of a priestess, she was increasingly drawn to the more physical path of a warrior. Her mother desperately wanted her daughter to fit in with the other girls, but she simply did not; where they were soft, Capella was rough, and where they were skilled in conversation and the duties of a wife, Capella pricked her fingers and blundered over her words more than her mother could count. Finally, she gave in to the will of her daughter and allowed her under the tutelage of a strong, honest man by the name of Alathuun. Capella excelled in an area that she had never thought she would, standing as a powerful protector of the people and a guardian to the lost. Capella fell for Alathuun, as he did for her. Though Capella was a terrible cook and an even worse seamstress, Alathuun accepted her for all of the difficulties she possessed and admired the strength that the she gave off. He was a wonderful man and a suitable husband for her and had joked on many an occasion that he would be happy to live off of burnt meat, so long as it was her that had tried to make it. Capella and Alathuun married and stayed together for many years in Mac'Aree, watching as their parents grew older and hoping for children of their own. Capella was blessed during her time on Argus with a boy who she named Malzhaar. She watched him grow bright and strong under her mate's careful guidance, her heart filled with pride. It was when Malzhaar had reached adulthood that the unthinkable happened - strangers came to Argus and made great, seemingly impossible promises that did not include the corruption that Capella and others like her began to see wearing upon the faces of their power-addled peers. Kil'jaeden and Archimonde, once venerated elders and leaders among their people, spoke of war and dominion over the known universe. Their words stood directly against the peaceful, steady and pasifistic way that they had lived their lives for many years. Capella, fearing for the safety of her family and the tiny babe that had begun its life within her womb, revelled in the comforting words of Prophet Velen and the mysterious Naaru. When the conflict reached its breaking point, her family was among the first to swear loyalty to him and board Oshu'gun. The Naaru held a certain fascination for the fear-ridden mother that, to this day, she could not even begin to describe. Capella learned eagerly of the Light and its virtues with the coming of the Naaru, delving into their teachings and joining with her people in a strong, celebratory revel ofthe new power that had been presented to them. She found a comfort in the presence of the Light in any shape or form, and its usage filled her with a power that she had never had as a warrior. It was on Oshu'gun that she was finally declared Peacekeeper along with a score of other men and women who have proven themselves to be adepts at using the Light. As their struggling society persisted in its old ways during the long journey across the universe, she served as the personal guard to the higher echelons. She also gave birth to her second child, Jyoti, shortly after their boarding. For many years the Draenei wandered throughout the Great Dark seeking another home and it was almost as if they would never find one amongst the millions of stars. They were an eternal people, but their hearts ached for a final place to rest and call their home. Capella, Alathuun, Malzhaar, Jyoti and their new addition, Lulaana, joined their people in the endless hope that there would be a new home for them somewhere in the dark. Thousands of years passed before they wandered upon the beautiful planet they named 'Draenor'. The 'home of the exiled' seemed like a perfect place for them, though it was home to many strange creatures that they had never seen before, and Capella was eager to settle in and begin the arduous task of rebuilding a new place to live. Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Paladin